1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handtools and tool holders and more particularly pertains to a wallpaper work belt and accessories which may be employed to hold specialized tools devised for use by individuals engaged in wallpaper installation or similar occupations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work belts and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, wallpaper work belts and accessories heretofore devised and utilized for holding tools used by wallpaper installers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a wallpaper work belt and accessories in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,154 to Clifton, Jr. discloses a hand tool organizer comprising a holster for a pistol grip type hand tool and accessories wherein the holster is suspended from the waist belt of the wearer and a leg encircling strap holds the holster against the leg. The Clifton, Jr. invention has no provisions for holding those tools required for installation of wallpaper such as a smoother brush, a roller, and an edger. The present invention comprises a complete equipment for holding a smoother brush, a roller, and an edger and furthermore the invention is independent of any article worn and thereby does not require use of the wearer's waist belt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,468 to Harvey a tool holder is disclosed comprising a pad support affixed to the waist belt of a user and a pivotally mounted snap lock device supporting a hammer or other tool from the user's waist belt. The Harvey invention does not have provisions for holding tools used by wallpaper installers and is generally limited to holding a single tool. And furthermore the Harvey invention requires the use of the wearer's waist belt which may not always be present, particularly when overalls are worn. The present invention is specifically designed for holding the tools required by wallpaper installers and does not require the presence of an existing waist belt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,104 to Vokaty a tool holder is described. The Vokaty invention holds T-shaped tools by having a head engaging portion and a tail engaging portion. The Vokaty invention is affixed to the user's waist belt and has no provision for holding more than one tool. The present invention does not attach to the user's waist belt and holds more than one tool of use to wallpaper installers, and furthermore is not designed to hold only T-shaped tools.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,088 to Tuthill a tool holder is disclosed for supporting pliers upon a user's waist belt or knife sheath. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of a provision for holding tools commonly employed in wallpaper installation. And furthermore the Tuthill invention attaches to the user's waist belt. The present invention does not require use of the user's waist belt and holds those tools essential to the successful installation of wallpaper. There is no provision or need in the present invention to hold pliers.
In this respect, the wallpaper work belt and accessories according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and providing the specialized tools required to successfully install wallpaper or similar materials.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wallpaper work belt and accessories which can be worn and used by wallpaper installers to facilitate the installation of wallpaper and related materials. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve tool holders and wallpaper installation tools. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.